galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Nanites
Nanites see also Nano Robotics, Nano Biotronic, Nano Engineering, Nano Mechanics The concept of fully autonomous or semi autonomous machines in the Nano Meter scale is not a wide spread even among star faring societies as one might believe. Surprisingly Terrans begun experimentation even before the Ascent. Among the foremost Nanite experts are the X101's. The Seenians and the Saresii of the First Empire relied heavily on Nanite technology. While the Prororo (Galactic Council Thrall species) are the foremost Nanite experts of the Galactic Council, they are far behind Union technology in this field. Both Enroe Industries and SII continue to invest vast sums of money in new Nanite technology. Nanites are an essential part of Union Technology and every day life. TYPES *'Battle Nanites' : aggressive Nanites that disassemble a target, purposeful create lethal conditions *'Repair Nanites': Nanites incorporated into a device or system to repair damage or restore original conditions *'Medical Nanites': Nanites that combat diseases, repair tissue, carry medication to specific areas. No other known civilization makes such extensive use of Medical Nanites than the Union and no other civilization known is quite as advanced. *'Recycling Nanites': break down Waster Materials into base components *'Manufacturing': Assembly of devices, components, food, furniture and materials *'Surveillance and Security': Assembly of listening devices, deactivation of listening devices, information gathering. Union Science knows 12 Levels of Nanite Sophistication: *Level 1 : Nanites on the Micrometer scale. Very basic functions, simple tasks *Level 2 : Nanites on Nanometer scale: Very basic functions, simple tasks *Level 3: Nanites on Nanometer scale, Variable functions, changeable programming *Level 4: Nanites on Nanometer scale, Variable functions, changeable programming, able to work in cooperation to perform complex tasks *Level 5: Nanites on Nanometer Scale, truly autonomous, self changing programming , adaptive to environment and task. *Level 6: Nanites on Nanometer scale, truly autonomous, self changing programming , adaptive to environment and task.. Able to manipulate Matter on Molecular Level *Level 7: Nanites on Nanometer scale: truly autonomous, self changing programming , adaptive to environment and task.. Able to manipulate Matter on Molecular Level, self-reproductive *Level 8:Nanites on Nanometer scale: truly autonomous, self changing programming , adaptive to environment and task.. Able to manipulate Matter on Nuclear Level, self-reproductive *Level 9: Nanites on Pictometer scale: truly autonomous, self changing programming , adaptive to environment and task.. Able to manipulate Matter on Nuclear Level, self-reproductive, Matter manipulation on Nuclear Scale *Level 10:Nanites on Femtometer scale: truly autonomous, self changing programming , adaptive to environment and task.. Able to manipulate Matter on Nuclear Level, self-reproductive *Level 11: Nanites on Femtometer scale: truly autonomous... No limitations to tasks *Level 12: Nanites on Sup Nuclear Level: able to manipulate matter and energy to perform any task no matter how complicated, No limitations, All can be made Level 1 = Techlevel 3-4 Level 2 = Techlevel 4-5 Level 3 = Techlevel 5 Level 4 = Techlevel 6 Level 5-6 = Techlevel 7 Level 6-8 = Techlevel 8-9 Level 9-10= Techlevel 10-11 Level 11-12 = Techlevel 12 Category:Technology